He could always read her mind
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: Eric could always read Calleigh like a book. R&R!
1. First One to Know

A nice litter Eric and Calleigh flick! EC forever babe!

HIGHUGGERSHIPHUGGERS!

It has been a very stressful day at Miami Dade Police. Everyone was off doing their own thing and of course, Calleigh was down in ballistics shooting off a couple of rounds. She was stressed out and tense. They just couldn't figure out one of their cases and close it in time. There was only one person that could make all the stress go away and she knew it.

Eric.

She finished off a couple of rounds and then put the gun down. All she could think about was Eric.

It was like Eric could read her mind because he was standing in the door of the firing range. He was smiling and he walked up and grabbed Calleigh by the waist. Calleigh put her head back onto him. It was like he could read her mind.

"Hey babe." He said with his killer smile.

"Eric, we are at work. If anyone were to catch us…" she started to say but was cut off by his lips meeting hers. At first it was just him kissing her but then she joined in. Finally, they broke off for air. Calleigh turned and hugged Eric tight.

"I needed that." She said softly.

"Ready for me to take you home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just want to lay on the couch." She said as she pulled away.

"Mind if I join you?" Eric asked as they walked out the door.

"No, not one bit." She answered with a smile.

Calleigh was on the couch in Eric's arms. Eric was playing with her hair. Calleigh was wearing a red tank top and jeans. Eric was only wearing jeans and socks. Calleigh was down. She couldn't stop thinking about the case and Eric could tell.

"Hey, querida there will be cases like that sometimes."

Calleigh loved when Eric spoke Spanish to her.

"I know, I just feel bad for that kid…" she started to say when Eric cut her off again by turning her head so he could kiss her. The kiss was filled with love. With one of his free hands, he grabbed the remote to turn on some music. The song playing was "Body Language" by Jesse McCartney.

Calleigh turned so she was face to face with Eric and smiled when he turned on that music. She went on kissing him as she ran her hand through the little bit of hair he had. Eric's hands went straight into her hair, too. Just then they heard a car pull up into the driveway and they stopped.

"What was that?" Calleigh whispered.

"Someone pulled into the driveway." Eric said as he sat up so he could see.

"Damn! It is Horatio!" he said.

"Well it is a good thing that it is your car in the garage! Okay, umm go into our bedroom!" Calleigh said.

Eric got up and went for the stairs. As he went up he was thinking.

_She just said our bedroom._

He smiled and stood in front of the door so he could listen.

Calleigh was downstairs hiding everything when the doorbell rang. She quickly fixed her hair and answered it.

"Hey Horatio, what are you doing here?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"You just seemed upset when the case was some-what closed and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I was driving this way anyways." He said.

"Oh, thanks H. I'm fine. You know me and these cases." She said as she closed the door and Horatio sat on the couch.

"There is another reason why I came. I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"Oh, what would that be?" Calleigh asked as she went into the kitchen for drinks. She was in the fridge getting drinks and Horatio didn't answer.

In the living room, just as Horatio was about to say something he noticed that he was sitting on something. He sat up and noticed it was a wallet. Eric's wallet. He opened the wallet and he saw a picture of Calleigh and Eric together. Calleigh walked in and saw that he had his wallet. She put the drinks down and put her hands over her mouth.

"Umm, Calleigh is there someone else here?" Horatio asked.

Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head up and down.

Horatio walked over to the stairs and yelled, "You can come down Eric."

Eric heard Horatio and ran to the dresser and grabbed a button shirt but didn't bother to button it. He walked downstairs and saw Calleigh with her eyes a bit teary, but not much. Then he saw Horatio with his wallet. Eric walked over to Calleigh and stood behind her.

"Horatio, I know that the IAB…" Eric started to say when Horatio stopped him.

"Take care of her, and nobody else will ever know from me." he said. Calleigh leaned up against Eric with relief.

Horatio smiled. He put the wallet down and headed for the door.

"Wait, what did you want to talk about?" Calleigh asked.

"Another time missy." He said and then left. Calleigh turned to face Eric and kissed him and continued what he started. She put all of her love for him in that kiss. Then she pulled away for air.

"Cal, I love you." Eric said.

"I love you too Eric." She said with a smile and then kissed him again.

What do ya'll think? Should I add another chapter? R&R!


	2. Now 2 people

Calleigh was lying awake in her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened that day. She was facing away from Eric. Someone had finally found out about them. She turned to face Eric who was fast asleep. She started drawing shapes on his chest with her finger. She drew a heart over and over again. Then Eric shifted position and smiled.

"Your awake." He said.

"I have been, I can't sleep."

"Why?" Eric asked as he pulled Calleigh onto him. She was still drawing shapes on him.

"Don't you think it will be weird tomorrow at work now that Horatio knows. I mean he did walk in on us… well you know. I don't want him treating us differently."

"It may be weird, but it will just take time." Eric said as he stroked her hair. Then he reached up to Calleigh and started to kiss her neck.

"I guess." Calleigh said as she put her head on his chest. His heavy breathing finally put her to sleep.

It was about 10 in the morning and they were already at a crime scene. Eric, Calleigh, and Horatio were at the body with Alexx, Ryan and Natalia were taking pictures of the scene.

"How did he die, Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"By the looks of it, he died of head trauma. He has definitely been drinking." She answered.

"Maybe he went to a bar and got into a fight." Calleigh suggested.

"Well that is our job to figure out." Horatio said as he put his glasses on.

Calleigh and Eric walked to the hummer to put everything away. When they got there, they noticed Horatio standing there waiting.

"Oh boy." Calleigh whispered to Eric.

"Just relax, querida." Eric said.

Hearing Eric talk in Spanish gave her goose bumps. When they reached Horatio they put their stuff down.

"What do you want us to do, H?" Eric asked.

"Find out who our victim is and see if he was at a club in Miami." He answered.

"Got it." Calleigh said.

"I'm not finished." Horatio said.

Calleigh and Eric stopped walking towards the car and turned to face him.

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you two kept this a secret?"

"A year." Eric answered.

"I must say you guys are good. Good at keeping it a secret and good together overall."

Calleigh and Eric smiled.

"I found the club where our victim was. It was a club on the beach near where we recovered the body." Natalia said. Her and Calleigh were trying to re-trace the steps of the victim.

"Okay, we need to go and check it out." Calleigh said as she put her hair behind her ears. What she didn't realize was that she had a hicky behind her ear and Natalia noticed.

"Oh my gosh Calleigh! Is that a hicky?" she asked.

Calleigh quickly put her hair back down to hide it.

"No…" she answered.

"Don't lie to me Calleigh Duquesne. Who gave it to you?"

"Nobody you know."

"Why do I find it so hard to believe that?" Natalia asked.

"Look, can you see it with my hair like this?" Calleigh asked.

"I hate to tell you, but yeah! Come on tell me!" Natalia begged.

"No, ugh. I don't want people seeing this. I'm going to the bathroom." Then she walked out of the room. Natalia secretly followed her. Calleigh took out her phone and texted Eric.

"Meet me in the locker room bathrooms."

She went down to the locker rooms and Natalia still followed her silently. Eric was waiting for Calleigh.

"Hey." He said.

Calleigh didn't even bother to say hi before she showed him it. She lifted her hair and showed him.

"Natalia saw it." She said.

Eric ignored the Natalia part and just looked at it.

"Dang, I did a better job on this one than the one I gave you on your…"

"Okay, okay keep your voice down!" Calleigh said with a hint of laughter in it.

But Natalia could hear every word. She was speechless.

"I have to go to a club with Natalia right now." Calleigh said as she stepped away. Eric looked around the locker room to make sure nobody was there. Once he knew it was clear, he bent down and kissed Calleigh's neck where the hicky was.

"Eric! Don't make it worse!" she laughed. She walked away towards the door where Natalia was. She quickly hid behind a plant as Calleigh walked by.

Calleigh was sitting on her couch again after a long day. They haven't found the person yet, but they were working on it. She was waiting for Eric to come home with the food. She was wearing Eric's blue button up shirt and short jeans. Then she heard a sound at the door and went to get it thinking it was Eric, but it wasn't. It was Natalia.

"Hello." Natalia said.

"Natalia! Um. . Hi! What are you doing here?" Calleigh asked.

"The real question is why isn't Eric here." Natalia said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Calleigh, you are wearing the shirt he wore two days ago." Natalia said instead of saying that she heard them in the locker room.

Calleigh couldn't think of anything to say.

"I knew it! Who else knows?" Natalia asked.

"Only Horatio, but look you can't stay here. We don't want anyone to know so please don't say anything or treat us different. He will be here any minute. I will call you." Calleigh said. Natalia nodded and left quickly and it was a good thing too because Eric pulled up within seconds of Natalia leaving. He walked in and saw her on the couch. He put the food on the table and walked over to her.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey." She said with a sigh.

She turned and kissed him. Then broke it off to get food.

"Since when do I allow you to wear my clothes?" Eric asked.

"Since I became your girlfriend," She said with a smile. "I think it looks better on me though."

"I think it looks better on the bedroom floor." Eric said. Calleigh laughed.

"Maybe later, right now I am hungry."

They sat down and started eating.


	3. Kissing in the Rain

Calleigh had woken up early in the morning. Eric was still asleep when she woke. It was about 5:30. She though about getting up to shower, but instead she saw that Eric had his arm across the sheet and so she moved over and wrapped his arm around her for about 10 minutes. She was thinking, again. Horatio knew about them, Natalia found out about them, it was only a matter of time before Rick found out. Eric awoke with Calleigh in his arms.

"I didn't know I fell asleep like this." Eric said as a joke.

Calleigh laughed.

"Eric, before we go to work you should know that Natalia found out."

"How?" Eric asked.

"She was here before you came and she recognized the shirt I was wearing, but I think she found out some other way."

Eric kissed her forehead.

"Babe, they were bound to find out sooner or later."

"I know that, but I just wish it hadn't been like that!"

"I know, I agree with you."

They just sat there for a while in each other's arms.

HIPHUGGESHIPHUGGERSHIPHUGGERS

"We found the club, but we still have don't have an I.D. He always paid in cash and he isn't in the finger print database." Ryan said. He, Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh were in the break room drinking coffee and going over the case.

"We could flash his picture on the streets." Calleigh said.

"That could tip of the killer." Eric said.

"Did Alexx find anything weird on him, H?" Ryan asked.

"Nope." He answered plain and simple.

"The bar tender did say that the guy came in every Friday and meet some guy. We could have someone go to the club tonight and have the bar tender point the guy out if he shows up." Ryan said.

"Good idea, but who will we send?" Eric asked.

"We could send in Maxine." Calleigh said.

"We need someone trained in case things go bad, Calleigh why don't you do it." Horatio said. Ryan laughed.

"The second she walks in guys will be all over her and she will never get the guy." Ryan said.

"Okay, well then Eric will accompany her." Horatio said.

"We should have them wear a wire." Ryan said.

"Is this a fancy club, or a club where people just wear almost nothing?" Calleigh asked.

"Why would it matter?" Eric asked.

"I have to look the part if we want people to think I am with you."

Eric smiled.

"Not fancy, like jeans and a tank top would work." Horatio said.

"I bet you would enjoy that, Delko." Ryan said with a laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eric asked.

"Nothing…." Ryan answered as he stood and walked out of the room. It was not just Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh.

"Does he know?" Horatio asked.

"No, but Natalia does." Calleigh answered.

"No monkey business at the club, but act like your going out."

"That won't be hard." Eric said.

"Very funny." Horatio said with a smile.

Horatio walked out the door.

Calleigh and Eric pulled up to the bar with the wires on, cameras hidden on them, and the name of the bar tender. Calleigh was wearing a black v-neck knitted tank top. She wore jeans and silver high heels. Eric wore a black t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

"Yes, what about you guys?" Calleigh asked.

"Yes." Horatio said. He was watching from the camera inside a van right behind their car with Natalia, Frank, and Ryan.

Calleigh and Eric got out of the car and entered the bar. It was loud and the song "Fire Burning" was blasting loud. They made there way over to the bar and saw the bar tender. They knew it was him because of the nametag.

"What can I get for you?" he asked as he slides a piece of paper to them.

"Two beers." Eric answered. He picked it up and it said, "Guy three seats from you."

They looked over. It was a black guy wearing ripped clothes and tattoos all over him.

As they were about to move, a couple of guys cut Calleigh off and separated her and Eric.

"Hey blonde chick, can I buy you a drink?" the white tall guy asked. (Guy #1)

"I already called her." Another said. (Guy #2)

"Hey, I'm taken." Calleigh said with anger as she tried to pass by and Eric tried to grab her, but they stopped and pushed Eric back and one guarded Calleigh while the other faced Calleigh.

"Hey man, trying to buy a girl a drink here." Guy #1 said.

"You are trying to buy my girlfriend a drink." Eric said as he moved closer to the guy.

(In the van)

"This is bad, H." Ryan said.

"Ryan go help them." Horatio said.

Ryan jumped out and ran into the club.

"Maybe she is ready for a change of pace." Guy #2 said.

Calleigh tried to pull away, but the guy had a firm grip on her leaving a mark.

"Let go of her now!" Eric said. Just then Ryan appeared.

"How's everybody doing?" Ryan asked with a smile.

"Oh good, more fairy boys!" Guy #1 said.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked.

"I said more fairy boys!" Guy #1 said as he stepped closer to Ryan and Eric. Eric pushed him back. The other was now holding Calleigh with two hands, tight.

"Oh this is too good to be true." Ryan said with a smile.

"Hey, I recognize this guy," Guy #2 says and then turns to Calleigh. "Yeah and she looks familiar too."

"Yeah uh, you guys don't realize it, but your having a pretty bad night." Ryan said.

"Oh really? And whose gunna give it to us huh?" Guy #1 asked.

"MIAMI DADE POLICE!" Frank, Horatio, and Natalia said. Everyone panicked. The two guys put their hands up but Horatio and Frank already grabbed them. Calleigh went straight for Eric and Eric took her away, Natalia went and grabbed the guy they were looking for before he ran. Frank and Horatio slammed them down onto the bar.

"Shut up!" Frank said.

"I swear to God, I'll blow your head off." Horatio said.

"Everybody stand back." Frank ordered.

"I got our guy." Natalia said as they all walked out. They walked out.

(Outside)

Calleigh was in Eric's arms.

"Did they hurt you Calleigh?" he asked.

She showed him her arms. They were all bruised.

"I could have taken them, but our guy was right there so I figured I would let them and then kick their asses outside."

"I know you would have." Eric said as he pressed his lips to hers. They broke off and he hugged her. Then they heard people in front and turned around. Ryan was standing there with a huge smile.

"I knew it! Natalia owes me $20! Wait until I tell her!" he said with laughter in his voice.

"Ryan, she found out yesterday." Calleigh said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Damn! Come on! She still owes me though!" He said as he ran off.

Calleigh looked up at Eric and smiled.

"That is everyone right?" Eric asked.

"Alexx doesn't know, should we just tell her?" Calleigh asked.

"I guess we could." Eric said with a huge grin on his face. He kissed her as it started to rain.

"Aww! This is new!" Calleigh said as she looked at her shirt.

"Haven't you ever had a kiss under the rain?" Eric asked.

"I will in a moment." Calleigh said as she kissed him.

Watching from a distance, standing in the rain was Horatio. He smiled and put his sunglasses on and looked towards the sunset with his hands on his hips.

Should I end here? Or add a chapter where Alexx finds out?


	4. They Now All Know

Calleigh was in the lab going over things to book the guy they got at the bar. Horatio had told her to go home like the rest of the team, but she didn't want to. She knew that Eric would be there, but she just needed to think. Eric wasn't at home though and neither was Horatio. They were working on the case as well. They were in Horatio's office. Calleigh looked through all the evidence that they had. She found nothing. Then her phone vibrated. It was a text from Eric.

"I'm going home, should we meet at yours or mine?"

She texted back.

"You are here? I'm in the lab. I'll meet you outside."

(In the halls)

Eric was walking when he got the text. He grabbed his stuff from the locker room and walked outside to Calleigh who was waiting for him by the car.

"Hey." She said.

"So, your place or mine?" Eric asked.

"We could go to mine if you want."

They got into the car and headed home.

"I didn't know you were here." Calleigh said.

"I thought you did, my mistake." Eric said.

Calleigh smiled and they pulled into the driveway. They got out and went inside.

"What should we have for dinner?" Calleigh asked.

"I don't care, I'm not really hungry. I'm just really tired." Eric said as he sat down. Calleigh walked over and laid down putting her head in his lap.

"We forgot to tell Alexx today." She said.

"We can tomorrow. We'll go down and ask for something and then just act all cute." Eric said.

"We had a good run, one whole year." Calleigh said.

"That's more than most people have in a lifetime."

Calleigh laughed.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." She said.

She got up and walked upstairs to her room. She took out her pj's and put them on. She crawled into bed. Soon Eric came in and got into bed with her. Calleigh rolled over and put herself in his arms. Then she realized something.

"Eric, you not wearing anything."

"I know." He said with a smile.

He flipped so he was on her. She laughed and giggled.

"What happened to you being tired?" Calleigh asked.

"Maybe I lied."

Horatio, Natalia, Eric, and Calleigh were in the lab looking over things.

"Calleigh, Eric, would you go and see if we can get a sample for a drug test?" Horatio asked.

"Sure." Eric said as the both left.

"Why did you send them both Horatio?" Natalia asked.

"I'm guessing that Alexx is the only one who doesn't know about them." He answered. Natalia nodded and got back to work.

Eric and Calleigh walked down to autopsy and saw Alexx working on a different body. She was the only one in the room.

"Hey Alexx." Calleigh said.

"Hey honey, what brings you two down here?" she asked.

"We need a sample to test for drugs from our victim." Eric answered.

"Oh sure hold on." Alexx said as she took her gloves off and walked over to the body.

"Should we now?" Calleigh whispered.

"Yeah, H sent us both for a reason."

Calleigh smiled. Then started talking louder.

"Should we meet at your place or mine tonight?" she asked.

"Yours, I left my watch on your dresser." He said with a smile.

Alexx lifted her head from the body and turned with a look of happiness or her face. Calleigh and Eric smiled.

"Oh my gosh! You two!" she said with a huge smile as she walked over to hug them. She hugged Calleigh first and then Eric.

"I always knew something would happen!" she said.

"We are planning a little party tomorrow night, can you come?" Calleigh asked.

"I wouldn't miss it! Do you want me to bring anything?" she asked.

"You don't have to bring anything, but if you want to you can." Calleigh said.

Alexx eyes were a bit watery.

"I will make something, I'll make my secret recipe apple pie."

"I love apple pie!" Calleigh said.

Eric watched those to talk and plan all about the party. He just looked at Calleigh and he couldn't believe that she was his.

Sorry it took so long to update, I had computer troubles, r&r!


End file.
